En l'espace d'une heure
by Daw-Set
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Sela McGrane. Hermione se retrouve sous le bureau de Minerva. Minerva a assez chaud et déboutonne un peu sa robe, inconsciente qu'une septième année de Gryffondor est cachée tout près d'elle. Que va-t-il se passer ?


Je précise que ce one-shot est une traduction de la fiction originale **« In the Space of an Hour » de Sela McGrane**. Je vous encourage vivement à aller lire cette histoire en version originale, et si vous aimez les slashs féminins, allez lire ses autres histoires !

* * *

 **15:54**

Hermione Granger sourit doucement alors qu'elle entrait dans la salle de métamorphose. Une nouvelle année à Poudlard commencerait le lendemain, et elle pourrait enfin effectuer sa dernière année comme élève. Elle savait qu'elle aurait facilement pu obtenir ses ASPICs et se débrouiller avec, mais elle voulait revenir au château pour une ultime année. Après tout, c'était un an de plus auprès d' _elle_.

Il n'avait jamais échappé à l'esprit acéré d'Hermione à quel point cela était fou de tomber amoureuse d'une de ses enseignantes. Le professeur McGonagall lui avait donné la permission de l'appeler _Minerva_ –en privé, bien sûr– mais rien ne disait que son aînée était intéressée par autre chose qu'une cordiale amitié, et Hermione doutait que même tout cela –les discussions hebdomadaires autour d'un thé que Minerva avait suggérées quand elle était arrivée au château ce matin– puisse durer jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Elle était surtout venue ici pour se souvenir. Hermione avait l'idée qu'un jour, elle pourrait revenir à Poudlard pour enseigner, mais cela pouvait être dans des années – elle devrait d'abord obtenir une maîtrise. Ceci dit, le bureau et la chaise de Minerva étant juste là, elle ne pouvait résister à la tentation de prendre place et s'imaginer ce que ce serait d'être professeur.

Soudain, Hermione entendit la porte de la classe s'ouvrir. « Merde » murmura-t-elle, ayant reçu l'instruction de ne pas quitter la Tour de Gryffondor à moins d'en informer un professeur – ce que dans son cas... elle n'avait pas fait. Hermione plongea rapidement et silencieusement sous le bureau, au moment où deux personnes entraient dans la pièce.

* * *

 **16:01**

Minerva McGonagall sourit à Katlyn Everest, la femme qui devait en théorie prendre la suite des cours de métamorphose pour au moins les cinq prochaines années. C'était à vrai dire la clause du contrat, et la Directrice espérait sans aucun doute que l'ancienne serdaigle prendrait le poste. Elle n'avait pas le temps de trouver quelqu'un d'autre – l'année commençait le lendemain, après tout. Si Katlyn refusait, elle serait obligée d'enseigner elle-même, probablement jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas alterner entre l'enseignement et ses devoirs de Directrice...

« Ce sera votre salle de classe, Katlyn » montra Minerva, prenant place à son bureau. « Ceci étant fait, vous avez parlé de quelques changements que vous vouliez faire dans mon programme ? »

Il faisait chaud là-dessous, nota Minerva. Elle glissa subtilement ses mains sous le bureau et défit plusieurs boutons de ses robes, créant une ouverture qui courait sur la moitié de sa cuisse. Cela resterait frais pour un moment...

* * *

 **16:06**

Hermione regarda...

...et regarda encore. À vrai dire, il pouvait presque y avoir de la bave perlant de sa bouche grande ouverte. Elle était là, sous le bureau de Minerva, et la femme qu'elle aimait venait de déboutonner ses vêtements à mi-chemin de la cuisse.

Elle avait de _magnifiques_ jambes.

Avant qu'Hermione ne sache ce qu'elle était en train de faire, la tentation fut plus forte qu'elle et elle se pencha et inspira l'odeur de son aînée. C'était merveilleux...

Alors qu'Hermione expirait avec un soupir de satisfaction, Minerva sursauta, et une pile de papiers tomba du bureau sur le sol.

 _Eh merde, merde, merde, merde_ , songea Hermione.

* * *

 **16:11**

Sur cette surprenante prise de conscience que _quelqu'un_ se cachait sous le bureau et respirait près de ses jambes exposées, l'instinct de Minerva lui disait de sauter loin du bureau et d'exiger une explication de qui se trouvait là. Ceci dit, avec Katlyn juste devant, toujours papotant à propos de comment elle aimerait organiser un plan de leçon parfaitement convenable, l'impératif de Minerva de ne pas effrayer la femme l'empêchait de réagir.

« Veuillez m'excuser un instant » marmonna-t-elle, désignant le tas de papiers qu'elle venait de faire tomber par surprise.

Elle se pencha pour attraper les papiers, et ses yeux cherchèrent la personne sous le bureau. « Hermione ? » chuchota-t-elle, voyant là sa meilleure élève, qui paraissait un peu pâle. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules, l'air de s'excuser. « Cache-cache ? » murmura-t-elle.

Minerva soupira et se réinstalla, papiers en main. Elle gérerait ça avec Miss Granger après... s'être débarrassée, en quelques sortes, de Katlyn. En attendant, elle se détendrait, puisqu'elle savait qu'Hermione n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions.

Les quelques minutes suivantes, la présence d'Hermione fut presque indétectable, bien qu'elle semblait toujours respirer assez près de sa cuisse. La chaleur n'était pas comme celle des lourdes temperatures d'été, et bonté divine, cela était bon...

* * *

 **16:13**

Hermione n'avait pas pensé aller aussi loin, mais elle ne pouvait s'arrêter là. Elle contempla un instant ces longues jambes pâles, et finit par approcher sa main et toucher le genou de Minerva. Cela allait être un enfer à payer, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle songea donc – pourquoi pas ?

Elle entendit la brusque respiration de Minerva tandis que ses doigts froids, glacés d'avoir touché le sol de pierre, carressaient la peau nue. Elle laissa ses doigts sur la jambe une longue minute avant de remarquer que la poitrine de Minerva se soulevait et se relâchait à une allure légèrement plus rapide.

 _Etait-elle excitée ?_ se demanda Hermione, souriant à cette idée.

Afin de vérifier sa théorie, la jeune sorcière laissa ses doigts glisser un peu plus haut. D'abord quelques centimères au-dessus du genou, et puis un peu plus loin, et puis vers l'intérieur de la cuisse de Minerva.

« Oh mon dieu » murmura Minerva, ce qui fit se retirer aussitôt Hermione.

« Que se passe-t-il, Madame la Directrice ? » s'enquit l'autre femme, que Minerva avait appelée Katlyn.

« Rien » répondit Minerva, s'éclaircissant la gorge. « Continuez. »

Hermione sourit à ce dernier mot. « Continuez, hein ? » chuchota-t-elle, juste assez fort pour que Minerva l'entende.

« S'il-vous-plaît » ajouta l'aînée à sa précédente phrase, et Hermione le prit comme sa propre réplique.

* * *

 **16:21**

Minerva faisait appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas gémir. Ce qui avait commencé par la découverte d'une élève cachée sous son bureau était en train de se transformer en l'un des plus érotiques fantasmes sexuels qu'elle avait jamais eus. Hermione n'avait fait d'abord que simplement la toucher, ce qui en soit avait été une surprise. Quand sa main se fit plus téméraire, courant plus loin sur sa jambe que ne laissait apercevoir sa robe ouverte, la raison pour laquelle Hermione s'était trouvée là en premier lieu devint clair pour l'aînée. Minerva conclut que Hermione s'était en quelques sortes arrangée pour y cacher un intérêt romantique envers son professeur. Normallement, l'aînée aurait immédiatement repoussé les avances d'un étudiant, mais dans la situation actuelle, cette volonté était aussi rapide à agir que Katlyn à quitter la pièce.

Elle se mordit la lèvre tandis que la bouche d'Hermione remplaçait ses doigts, déposant des baisers de plus en plus loin sur la jambe de Minerva. Quand la jeune femme écarta ses cuisses, elle ne put rien faire d'autre que permettre ceci d'arriver.

 _OH MON DIEU_ , gémit-elle intérieurement tandis que le nez d'Hermione touchait sa culotte de soie.

* * *

 **16:37**

Hermione se sentait pour le moment plutôt satisfaite d'elle-même. Minerva était _diablement_ humide. Et doux Merlin, elle sentait bon.

 _Je me demande quel goût elle a..._ songea Hermione, comblant bientôt ce manque. Silencieusement, elle lança un sort de disparition sur la culotte de Minerva, causant un halètement audible de la femme assise au-dessus d'elle.

« Madame la Directrice, est-ce que vous allez bien ? » questionna Katlyn. « Vous avez l'air un peu pâle. »

« C'était une journée chargée » répondit cependant Minerva. « Je vais m'allonger avant le dîner, et je suppose que vous allez prendre le poste, nous pourrions terminer la paperasse après le repas. »

« Bien sûr que le prends le poste ! » s'exclama Katlyn. « Ne l'ai-je pas déjà dit ? »

« Non, pas encore... » murmura Minerva d'une voix défaite.

Hermione resista à l'envie de rire, comprenant maintenant pourquoi Minerva avait laissé les choses aller si loin. Elle avait besoin que cette femme prenne le travail et, jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte, ne risquerait pas une scène en exposant une élève sous le bureau un jour où les étudiants n'étaient pas sensés être dans le château. Elle ne s'y trouvait que parce que Minerva lui avait donné une permission spéciale.

La jeune sorcière sourit et reporta son attention sur ce vagin trempé désormais totalement exposé.

* * *

 **16:46**

Minerva songea qu'elle allait casser le siège avec la poigne de fer qu'elle appliquait sur les accoudoirs. Alors que la langue d'Hermione glissait adroitement le long de son entrée, la plus âgée se forçait à demeurer silencieuse. Katlyn devait partir _maintenant_.

« Soit, je pense que nous avons parlé de tous les changements que je voulais faire... » conclut finalement Katlyn, donnant à Minerva une ouverture.

« Je les trouve tous très bien » répondit-elle, espérant qu'elle n'allait pas regretter de n'avoir accorder aucune once d'attention à tout ce que la femme avait dit depuis quarante minutes. « Maintenant, si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénients à redescendre seule, j'ai quelques papiers que je dois terminer avant le dîner. »

« Bien sûr » accepta l'autre femme.

Elle continua à bavasser à propos de quel honneur c'était pour elle d'enseigner à Poudlard, etc., etc., alors que Minerva suppliait le ciel de demeurer silencieuse tandis qu'Hermione donnait d'avides petits coups de langue sur son clitoris.

* * *

 **16:50**

Hermione tourmentait le clitoris de Minerva, écoutant l'autre femme dire à quel point cela serait merveilleux d'enseigner à Poudlard, prête à intensifier dès le départ de ce nouveau professeur.

Assez sûre d'elle, aussitôt que la porte se refermait sur Katlyn le professeur de métamorphose, Hermione plongea rapidement deux doigts dans l'entrée désormais innondée de Minerva avant que son aînée n'ait pu dire un mot.

« Oh mon dieu ! » laissa échapper Minerva dans un cri.

Hermione sourit, sentant le coeur de la plus âgée pulser autour de ses doigts. D'un léger mouvement de main, le siège où Minerva était assise se transforma en un large fauteuil, et l'aînée demeura confortablement installée, donnant à Hermione plus d'espace pour pouvoir agir.

Et elle agit.

Alors qu'elle allait et venait avec ses doigts, le dos de Minerva se cambra contre les coussins. Durant les minutes qui suivirent, la sorcière eut un orgasme et un autre et un autre, extraordinaire résultat de plus d'une demi-heure de préliminaires.

Hermione s'arrêta finalement, regardant le corps de Minerva trembler d'épuisement, et se retira, contemplant son aînée retrouver son maintien. Qui savait ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite. Minerva avait bien sûr pris du plaisir, mais qui pouvait savoir si cela signifiait qu'elle voulait une relation. Elle pouvait très bien se calmer seulement pour retourner travailler, quoique de différentes manières. Tout ce que pouvait faire la jeune sorcière était d'attendre.

* * *

 **16:54**

Minerva était étendue, essoufflée, sur son fauteuil métamorphosé, encore vacillante de la meilleure relation qu'elle ait eu depuis des années. Tandis que les battements de son coeur retournaient peu à peu à un rythme normal, elle réfléchit à propos de ce tout cela signifiait. Hermione la voulait, _évidemment_ , mais voulait-elle d'Hermione ? Etait-ce juste du sexe, ou y avait-il plus qu'une simple relation à venir ? Elle ne pensait pas que sa meilleure élève était de ce genre de... _oh, comment les jeunes appelaient ça..._ fuck-and-forget* ? Non, Hermione n'était pas comme ça du tout. Si elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait fait... et seigneur dieu, elle _l'avait fait_... alors cela voulait dire qu'elle voulait quelque chose de plus.

Finalement, elle se redressa, s'asseyant droit, et regarda directement Hermione. Elle pouvait dire que la magnifique jeune femme était inquiète – peu sûre de ce qui allait arrivé et de comment elle réagirait d'avoir été ainsi torturée pendant un entretien... Merlin, elle devenait trop vieille pour ces gamineries...

Ou peut-être pas...

« Vous allez _payer_ pour ça, Hermione » déclara-t-elle finalement en souriant doucement.

Hermione eut un sourire. « J'espère bien. »

* * *

*fuck-and-forget : volontairement laissé en langue originale. Je l'ai trouvé plus approprié en anglais.

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review directement sur l'histoire originale **In the Space of an Hour** de **Sela McGrane**.


End file.
